Unambiguous No More
by Zarathustrian
Summary: A brief glimpse at my take on what occurred between Season One and Season Two - possibly to be continued...


_**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**_

_Maura Isles felt as if time had slowed as her stylish, yet affordable, heels carried her forward. Having left Frankie with the SWAT team members, she'd raced from the morgue, through the somewhat gutted Boston PD, barely registering the carnage Bobby and his associates had wrecked. Jane Rizzoli was her only concern and her heart was palpitating at an unprecedented rate._

_She could clearly see Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh all inching closer to the front steps of the precinct, along with half a dozen SWAT, through the glass. As she approached the double doors, she could hear Jane's cry of "No!". Both palms slammed against the wooden door, forcing it open in time to reveal the ghastly sight of Bobby, one arm around Jane's neck, the other locked in embrace with Jane's own arm, which was twisting the gun in Bobby's firm grip._

_"Jane!" Maura could not help but cry out, the sound of her voice followed mere milliseconds later by the gunshot. It echoed through Maura's very soul as she propelled herself forward, watching as both Jane and her captor fell to the ground. Vaguely aware of fellow officers lurching forward, Maura's only concern was Jane. The pain from grazing her knees upon the pavement did not register as the treacle-haired woman fell to Jane's side, covering the gunshot wound with both hands and pressing firmly._

_Jane's charcoal eyes met Maura's hazel-green gaze, a look of sheer terror in the younger woman's expression. The blood flow was strong and fast, hot blood oozing between Maura's delicate fingers as she struggled to continue to apply pressure. A hand came down upon her shoulder, Frost or perhaps Korsak, she was not entirely sure, but she resisted as the hand tried to pry her away from her dear friend._

_Strings of the shouted conversation around both women filtered through Maura's concentration. Ambulance, secure the area, sweep the building. None of that mattered. Bobby himself could have cried for Maura's attention and, do no harm be damned, Maura would not have helped him, for it would have meant leaving Jane's side. And Maura knew then, even if she could never bring herself to tell Jane Rizzoli; she would never leave the younger woman's side again. _

…

**"You're hovering."**

"Am I?"

"Yes. Please, step back. Maura, c'mon. I'm fine."

"Jane, you have a large puncture directly through your peritoneum." Maura stated reasonably.

"Had, not have."

"You're still recovering."

Seeing the pleading look in Maura's eyes, Jane Rizzoli heaved a dejected sigh. Surrendering, she allowed her friend to escort her back towards the bedroom, from where she'd just come in hopes of escaping the watchful eye of not only Maura Isles, but a certain Angela Rizzoli. Allowing Maura to help her ease back onto the bed, Jane tried to hide the wince that the movement elicited from her, unsuccessfully.

Maura Isles was above declaring she 'told' anyone so, yet the look on her face said exactly that and Jane snorted.

"Yea, yea." Waving her hand dismissively, she lent back against the abundance of fluffed pillows behind her and closed her eyes. Listening to the sound of Maura's footfalls along the carpet, she sneakily opened one eye, caught by surprise to see the formidable Medical Examiner standing in the doorway, watching Jane intently.

"Rest. It will aide your recovery." Maura declared. Jane inhaled, felt a stab of pain rush through her lower abdomen and gritted her teeth into a forced smile as the slightly older woman finally retreated. Allowing her face to twist into an expression of agony, Jane shifted uncomfortably upon the bed. Truth be told, a part of Jane had known she'd be caught and returned to the bedroom. A larger part of her had hoped Maura would remain with her and they'd chat.

Of course, although Jane was on leave, Maura was not. Certainly, she had taken several days to help Jane settle in after she'd been discharged from Massachusetts General Hospital. Once she had, Dr Isles had returned to the Boston PD in an effort to maintain a sense of normality. What Jane still did not know was that Maura had not left the younger woman's side in those few days that the Detective had lapsed in and out of the danger zone. It was a secret Maura intended on keeping; not a lie, merely an omission of the truth. It had taken every ounce of resolve the good Doctor possessed to 'convince' herself it wasn't a lie, along with a few words of encouragement from Angela.

Maura did not allow herself to dwell on it often, however, nor on the times when she'd feared for the life of her friend, the one woman who understood and accepted her for who she was; quirks and all. Unbeknownst to even Angela, Maura had wept tears of fear, of hurt and anger at the very thought of loosing Jane and then tears of unadulterated joy when the resilient woman had come back to them, full force and wanting nothing more than to be released from the 'prison cell' she baptized her hospital bed to be.

Now, near enough a week after Jane's return home, Maura was quickly loosing excuses to merely swing past Jane's apartment. Angela Rizzoli had not left the two-bedroom unit since Jane had come home, in spite of the younger Rizzoli's feigned protests. That Angela had called Maura at work had elated the ME's mood considerably. Korsak would be bringing Joe Friday home, everyone deciding that having the pet return to her would also aide Jane's recovery. Would Maura mind, Angela had inquired, if she could baby-sit Janie once more, whilst she and Korsak took Joe to the groomers?

Dr. Isles had nearly scoffed at the suggestion that she would 'mind' watching over Jane; spending time with her friend was never a chore, even when she seemed to do nothing but draw an exasperated glare from the dark-haired woman with her numerous quips and quotes. Therefore, she now stood in the center of Jane's kitchen, somewhat perturbed by the discombobulating that surrounded her. Feeling a twitch in her hip, Maura took a step towards the overflowing sink, then hesitated. If there was one thing Jane Rizzoli detested as much as being 'hovered' over, it was being cleaned up after.

Inhaling a deep, calming breath, Maura slowly exhaled as she counted to ten, then twenty. And then promptly donned a pair of gloves and began to tackle the pile of dishes. With Jane resting, hopefully peacefully, in the bedroom, and Angela still busy with the Cairns Terrier and Korsak, Maura entertained herself by tidying, at the very least, Jane's kitchen.

"Shoot him!" The cry, undeniably Jane, caused Maura to almost fly across the room, hands still clad in the traffic-cone orange dishwashing gloves she'd located beneath the sink. Maura breezed into the bedroom and to Jane's side, placing one hand upon the woman's shoulder. Jane's face had twisted, distorting her handsome features. A deep furrow formed across her brow, lips twisting as she once again cried out "_Shoot him!_." It had been the same statement she'd hollered as Bobby Marino had held her at gun-point.

"Jane, it's alright. Your safe." Maura soothed gently, reaching out to caress Jane's brow, only then realizing she still wore the gloves. Removing them, she set them neatly upon the bedside table before inching slightly closer to Jane. The woman's cheeks were clammy to the touch, the heavy breathing a sign of tachycardia. Concerned, Maura gently shook Jane's shoulder. "Wake up, Jane."

Groggy, sleep-filled eyes opened reluctantly after another gentle prompt from Maura and slowly focused upwards at the woman with the golden high-lights. Jane's frown returned as she tried to hoist herself up.

"You were in the grips of a nightmare." Maura told her matter-of-factly. Jane slapped her lips together, finding herself parched and frowned again.

"I can't take this, Maura." Jane rasped once the Medical Examiner had retrieved a glass of water and pressed it into the woman's waiting hand. "I need a change of scenery." Groaning, the Detective drained the glass in one long gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before nudging the tumbler onto the side table. "Are those… dish-washing gloves? Tell me you weren't out there _cleaning_." Jane spoke in a low tone and Maura offered an impish grin.

"Only a little, honest."

"God! Maura! Really?" Maura blinked and tilted her head ever so slightly to one side.

"Yes, why would I tell you I wasn't doing something I actually was?"

"Wait, what?" Jane's frown returned; it was too complex of a conversation for her at that moment and Maura conceded. "Ma's not here still, is she?"

"Your mother and Korsak took Joe Friday to the groomer, although I anticipated they would have returned by now."

"So, she's not here, right?"

"Correct."

"Excellent. Will you, uh," The Detective looked sheepishly at her friend then, almost bashful. "Help me? I want, no, I need to get out of here for a few hours, at least."

"Oh, Jane, I don't think that's a wise idea." Maura rose as the younger woman made a move to crawl out of the bed, wincing with each movement. "Let me help you." Maura shifted awkwardly, positioning herself as to help the woman out of the bed, allowing Jane to place her weight upon the shorter of the two women.

"Aw, c'mon Maura. Just a couple of hours. You could call Ma, tell her I'm sleeping and to take her time!"

"You want me to lie for you, Jane?" Maura was surprised by this, but even more by the fact that for the briefest of moments, she considered it.

Jane saw the look of shock in Maura's hazel-green eyes and sighed reluctantly.

"No, I don't want you to lie for me." Resolutely, Jane pulled away from Maura and began to lower herself back onto the bed, as if resigning herself to defeat. It pained Maura to see the younger woman looking so destitute. An idea came to her.

"You could spend the night at my apartment. Bass wouldn't mind." Maura added.

"Did you make a joke, Dr Isles?" Jane remarked. Maura gave a slight frown, shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so."

With a grin forming on her lips, Jane merely chuckled as she watched Isles' face shift from one of slight confusion to one of understanding; she was being teased. It gave her a thrill, a warm flush crawling across her cheeks as she stepped across Jane's unkempt bedroom and began rifling through the Detective's wardrobe. Packing a small over-night duffle, Dr. Isles carried it firmly in one hand, placing it beside the front door before returning to assist Jane once again.

…

**"Honestly? I didn't** think we'd make it out of there alive." Jane resisted the urge to throw herself back against the soft, French fabric that encased the softest cushioning she'd ever known. Although it seemed as if it came directly from the pages of House & Home, Maura's apartment was more inviting than most seemed to realize. Warm tones enveloped hard-wood floors and stained glass windows complimented the color scheme she'd used to decorate. In the short time the two women had become such close comrades, Jane had quickly found Maura's house to be as comfortable as her own and twice as inviting.

"Jane, your mother just worries about you."

"I know, but making me promise to call her before bedtime? Makes me feel like I'm going to my first sleep over all over again."

"She made you call?" Maura asked, in awe. Any kind of discussion surrounding the various quirks Angela Rizzoli had fascinated the woman, which was no surprise given her own childhood. Jane recalled this and offered a soft smile as she accepted the pillow Maura offered.

"Yea, no big deal I guess." Allowing a moment of silence in which the two shared knowing smiles, Maura then broke the gaze they'd shared and moved into the kitchen, keeping one eye in Jane's direction even as she busied herself preparing a small platter of tasty morsels she hoped even the rough-edged Bostonite would enjoy. Nothing particularly fancy, Maura mused, slices of fresh salmon on St Luc miniature toast slices, or as a side option, Tasmanian Heritage brie. Deciding against the crème fraiche and caviar, Maura escorted the tray into the living area, presenting it to Jane.

Trying her best to keep the look of dismay from reaching her tom-boy features, Jane offered a forced smile up at Maura.

"Too much?"

"No, no, it's fine. Looks just great." Jane offered, giving a thumbs-up with both hands, letting her tongue roll out of her mouth the moment Maura turned away. Lifting a piece of what she assumed was glorified cardboard to her nose, she gave a short sniff. The salmon, at least, she recognized and she ungracefully lifted two slices from the platter, tilting her head back and dropping them into her mouth.

"Jane!" Maura admonished. "Is that necessary?" With a look of guilt washing over her face, Jane tried to twist in her seat, unsuccessfully. Grimacing, she closed her eyes as she slowly returned to the position she'd been in; forward facing. Witnessing the pain in her friend's eyes, Maura's own expression darkened. "A cat's purr has been known to help aide the healing of muscles and tendons, in addition to easing pain."

"D'ya have a cat, Maura?" Jane asked pointedly. Maura blinked.

"Well, of course not. I have Bass."

"Oh, right. Does Bass purr, Maura?" Again, Maura blinked, disbelief etching itself her face.

"Bass is an African Spurred Tortoise, Jane. He most certainly does _not_ purr."

"Yes, _Maura_, I'm aware of that." Jane declared pointedly, waiting. Finally, realization struck the medical practitioner and she exhaled tolerantly.

"Would you like a drink, Jane?"

"Beer?"

"Aloe Vera juice?"

"Beer?"

"Coconut water?"

"No beer, then?"

"Jane!" Maura scolded, once again leaving the kitchen and taking a seat beside her friend. Placing one hand upon Jane's thigh, she held the woman's gaze. "You are recovering from a serious injury, Jane. You need to eat well."

"Beer isn't eating. It's drinking." Jane said with eyes wide, mocking the older woman. Maura permitted a thin-lipped almost smile.

"You need to take care of yourself, Jane." She pointed out, her tone softer. It was the softness in Maura's tone that always caused Jane to slump her shoulders in defeat and nod knowingly.

"Alright, but just water, O.K?"

"That's more like it." Maura gave a bright smile as she stood, dashing to retrieve a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator. The two women settled down upon the sofa, both agreeing easily enough on watching a re-run of a Red Sox game. Once or twice, Jane grew over-excited, her body giving her a swift and sharp reminder each time that she was limited until further notice.

As midnight approached, Jane struggled to keep from yawning, finally surrendering to the fact that she was simply worn out from doing nothing. It was quite difficult for the otherwise athletic woman to admit; that even the formidable Jane Rizzoli needed help and plenty of it as she recovered. Still, she tried not to put her weight on Maura's shoulders as the treacle-haired woman assisted her to the guest room. If nothing else, Jane was all too aware of having Maura in such close proximity to her and how that made her feel. Warm, cared for. And more, although she would not allow _those_ kinds of thoughts to become foremost in her mind.

Easing the stubborn woman onto the guest bed, a bed in which Jane had slept in several times before, Maura stepped back uncertainly.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Well…" Jane glance up, sheepishly. Placing one hand gingerly over her side, she swallowed thickly. "I just need to keep the area clean, you know?"

"Of course." Maura allowed her professional persona to overtake her, retrieving the medical kit she kept fully stocked at all times from the master bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom, Maura set the leather satchel down upon the carpet as she knelt beside the bed, smoothing her hands over the Egyptian cotton as Jane lay back against the pillows, uncertain as to where to place her hands. Finally, she simply tucked them beneath her head, allowing Maura to lift the hem of her grey tank-top.

The wound site was quite red, angry looking and Maura winced as she observed the area. Fortunately for Rizzoli, the redness did not extend beyond ¼ of an inch from the actual wound, which would have been a clear sign of infection if it had. In fact, as Maura's eyes traveled away from the wound entirely, she found herself somewhat distracted by the sight of Jane's torso and caught just a hint of the sports bra the woman wore. Feeling her cheeks flush hotly, Maura swallowed thickly and hoped Jane did not notice the increased blood flow to her jowls.

As tenderly as she could, Maura cleaned the site efficiently and lathered a generous amount of antibiotic ointment onto Jane's skin before covering the wound once again and securely taping all four sides of the bandage.

"Other side?" Maura asked softly, indicating to the sleepy Detective she was ready for the woman to turn. Moaning, Jane complied albeit somewhat reluctantly. As quickly as she could, Maura repeated the process for the exit wound just below Jane's ribcage.

It took only a minute for the fastidious doctor to pack away her supplies, wash her hands and return to Jane's side.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"It hurts." Jane pouted and Maura gave a short smile. Excusing herself from the guest room one more time, she retrieved two tablets and a glass of water, bringing them to her friend. The ibuprofen would be gentle on Jane's system and at the very least, ease the ache Jane felt.

Perched on the edge of the bed, Maura waited for Jane to sluggishly drink down the water, eyelids heavy with sleep. Taking the tumbler from the woman's loose grip, Maura set it aside and eased the woman back against the pillows. Draping a handmade blanket over Jane's legs in case she woke in the night, chilled, Maura then lent down and brushed a strand of hair from Jane's face. Almost black eyes met her gaze, swimming before her and Maura inhaled deeply, inching closer. Feeling Jane's hand slide across her own, the one she had upon the bed supporting her weight, Maura closed her eyes. Without thinking, she then closed the distance between them, pressing her lips ever so softly to Jane's.

A low moan elicited from Jane's throat as she returned the kiss. Yet before it could grow deeper, Maura pulled away, falling back against the wall. Covering her mouth with one hand and with eyes wide, she looked to Jane. Detective Rizzoli, however, had drifted into a quiet slumber. There was however, much to Maura's surprise, a soft smile curled across the woman's lips. Feeling her throat constrict, Maura retreated from the bedroom, pulling the door slightly ajar before fleeing to the safety of the kitchen. Just what, she asked herself, had she been thinking?

…

**Even if Isles** was the sort of person to hazard the occasional guess, she could not have anticipated how she would have faced Jane the following morning. Dread filled her after a fitful night of slumber, having woken several times from night terrors she could not recall. Feeling no where close to her normal self, Maura had prepared a light breakfast and was torn between taking a tray to Jane or not, just as the Detective appeared.

Hair tousled, one strap of her tank-top hanging down her shoulder, one pant-leg hitched halfway up her leg, Jane stood in the doorway that separated the hall from the general living area and kitchenette. Slapping her lips together, she inhaled deeply and stifled a yawn. The entire scenario was altogether adorable. Yet even as the thought crossed her mind, Maura slammed down upon it. At any moment, Jane could recall and confront her on her actions of the previous night.

"Morning." Jane rasped. "I slept better than I have in weeks."

"That's wonderful." Maura offered.

"Is there coffee?"

"Juice, fresh."

"So… no coffee?"

"I can make some." Maura said hurriedly as she spun about, turning her back on Jane. Baffled, the still dopey woman blinked several times, clearing her vision as she scratched hair from her eyes and rolled her shoulders back before moving forward.

"You seem out of sorts." It took a great amount of maneuvering to slide herself onto the barstool opposite Maura and Jane grit her teeth for the entire process.

"Do I? Oh, I'm fine." Dismissing Jane's concern, the ME busied herself preparing the coffee as she kept her back turned on Jane.

"Slept great." Jane tried to rustle up the conversation, knowing Maura was far more of a morning person than she was. Intrigued by her friend's lack of effervescence, the wavy-haired woman kept a firm eye on Maura even as she lathered cream cheese across her bagel.

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"Yea. Just great. So," Jane took a chop out of the thick bread, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." Maura replied automatically.

"Ha!" Jane declared, pointing at Maura with the bagel still in her hand. "You, you're lying!"

"I am not!" Maura snapped indignantly. "I did sleep well, when I actually did sleep."

Jane had no immediate comeback and she pouted for a moment as she swallowed her mouthful. Accepting the coffee Maura offered her, she blew on it briefly before sipping the beverage.

"Why didn't you sleep, Maura?" Jane inquired, trying to sound casual, almost as if Maura were a suspect she was questioning; one whom she already knew to be innocent, but wanted to gauge their reaction.

"I did sleep, Jane." Maura knew exactly what the Detective was doing and glared her disapproval.

"There's something you're not mentioning." Maura sighed, exasperated and was quite on the verge of asking Jane if she recalled the previous night when she was, thankfully, saved by the bell. Scurrying to the front door, Maura threw it open with an uncharacteristically amount of enthusiasm, greeting Angela Rizzoli.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, please come in." Maura ushered the older woman into her home, guiding the mother to the kitchen island.

"Janie, you had me worried last night. You didn't call." Angela's throaty voice was stern, yet forgiving; after all, Jane had spent the night at Maura's house.

"Ma, I'm sorry. I just crashed, you know? We watched a game and I went to bed. Maura changed my dressing, if that's what you're worried about." At the mere mention of her name, Maura tried not to glance up too eagerly and she slowly permitted a warm smile in the direction of the Rizzoli women, nursing a mug of coffee in one hand as she idly flipped through the morning paper with the other.

"Are you returning to your apartment today?" Angela inquired.

"I thought I'd swing past, take Joe Friday for a walk…"

Jane's impractical teasing was met with a resounding 'No' from both her mother and friend and she chuckled as she glanced to Maura. It disturbed her that Maura was distracted, something entirely unusual for the unflappable Medical Examiner. Furthermore, it bothered Jane to know that Maura would undoubtedly leave for the Precinct, leaving her alone with her mother.

To Jane's surprise, however, Angela reluctantly made a move for the front door as Maura donned her latest fashion statement; a John Varvatos knee-length women's jacket, complete with a faux fur collar. Jane looked at her friend. Although she certainly could not nor would not wear even one of Maura's many outfits, she could appreciate them on the slender woman. Returning her attention to her mother, Jane shuffled across the floorboards to hold the door open as the two women made to depart the building.

"I just have a few things I need to attend to," Angela told Jane sincerely, "But I want you to call me if you need anything." With Angela's thick accent, 'call' sounded like 'cawl'. Begrudgingly, Jane assured her mother she would indeed 'cawl' and she looked to Maura, prepared to roll her eyes at her mother's overbearing although appreciated concern. Yet Maura seemed to be within a world of her own, barely keeping eye contact with the buxom brunette for longer than a moment before looking away.

Only after both Isles and Rizzoli had left did Jane let her shoulders sag, let out the soft curses she'd been keeping back all morning as she moved through Maura's home. Already feeling in need of a cat-nap, Jane retrieved the last of her bagel as she returned to the bedroom. It bothered her that there seemed to be something amiss with Maura that morning, her behavior was slightly off, her body language indicating that there was indeed something she was not telling the Detective. Snorting to herself, Jane chewed on the last few mouthfuls of bagel thoughtfully. Maura Isles may been easy enough to read, but she certainly was not easy to coerce. If Jane was going to find out what bothered her friend, she would have to give Maura as much patience as she could muster.

…

**Maura breezed into** the Medical Examiner's office, her 'domain' and felt instantly at ease. Upon one of the half dozen stainless steel tables, a body was respectfully covered in a white sheet, awaiting her attention. It still gave Maura a great sense of achievement when she performed an autopsy, providing answers to family members as to why their loved one had been taken from them in the event of an untimely passing. Communicating for the dead was her talent, her passion and her one true pride.

Preparing for the busy day ahead, Maura sanitized her utensils, signed off on several over-night deliveries and in general, did everything she normally did to a finer, more meticulous point in an effort to completely distract herself from her thoughts, a usually easy task. When necessary, and even when not, Maura Isles could block thoughts and focus 100% on a task at hand. On that particular morning, however, it proved to be a feat unachievable.

Replaying the scene from the night before through her mind, Maura swept back honey locks and tied her easy curls into a loose pony-tail. Jane's tendrils had felt soft between her fingertips and she had inhaled Jane's scent as she'd lent closer to the Detective. The sensation of her lips pressing against the other woman's came rushing to her, as it had done on more than one occasion since the original event and she lifted her hand to her mouth, lips tingling.

"Doc?" Korsak's voice broke through Maura's reverie and she looked up, surprised that the man had caught her off-guard.

"Detective Korsak." Maura smiled, falling easily into her professional persona once her thoughts had been disturbed.

"You busy?"

"I am not."

"Great. How's Janie?"

"Jane? She's well, although slightly more irritable in the mornings."

"You've only just noticed?" Korsak kidded and Maura allowed a small smile. To herself, she thought that Jane's irritability was positively endearing.

"I was, uh, just wondering. Should I bring Joe Friday to your apartment? Will Jane be staying with you?" It occurred to Maura that perhaps Jane ought to stay with her, at least for the foreseeable future, although she couldn't give Korsak an answer in regards to Joe. For a moment, she tried to consider how compatible Bass and Joe would be and the woman frowned slightly. The tortoise weighed precisely 198 pounds, compared to Joe's meager 8 pounds. Even if the Terrier did not particularly like Bass, surely she would not bite off more than she could chew. Maura smiled at what she considered to be a pun. Yet when she shared it with Korsak, the graying man merely chuckled in that tolerant manner he often did with her before retreating.

Dismissing it, Maura turned her thoughts instead back to Joe and Bass, which then led her to think of Jane. Wondering what her friend was doing that morning, she resisted the urge to call Jane. Angela, she was certain, called often enough for the both of them.

With a day that had seemed to simply drag finally behind her, Maura headed home filled with both anticipation and dread. All day she had refrained from inquiring as to how Jane was, even deciding against casually calling to ask what Jane might like for their meal that evening. Instead, she opted to simply go home and inform Jane of what had transpired the night before.

"That's right! You _suck_!" Jane's voice carried loudly down the paved driveway and Maura hesitated, somewhat alarmed. Bustling to enter the house, she almost dropped the paper bag of groceries she'd picked up on the way home in her haste to enter.

"Jane? Is everything alright?"

"Mar, come in here!" Jane's voice sounded from the bedroom and Maura felt herself stiffen. Unprepared for what she might discover, Maura tried to brace herself as she approached the guest room, hesitating only for a moment before inhaling deeply and breezing into the room.

The sight she came across was not one she could have ever imagined. Jane Rizzoli, even in her somewhat incapacitated state, had managed to climb upon the bed, standing with her back against the wall and what Maura hoped was clean feet upon the pillows, one on each cushion. In almost the exact spot Maura had knelt the evening before was Bass. The tortoise slowly moved his front foot back and began to turn, ever so slowly as Maura looked from her pet to her friend.

"That… that _thing_ tried to eat me!" Jane squealed, her voice raising by several octaves.

"Entirely unlikely." Maura responded automatically. "Geochelone Sulcata are herbivores."

"Maura! I'm telling you! Your Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is _trying to eat me!_." Again, Jane squealed. Maura could not help but feel somewhat slightly as her expression fell softly.

"Tortoise." Disappearing from the room, Maura left Jane upon the bed, feeling not only foolish for having been chased down by the tortoise, but for upsetting her friend. When Maura reappeared, a British strawberry in hand, Jane watched the woman as she tenderly coaxed Bass from the room.

Although it pained her, Jane refused to call for Maura's assistance to descend from the bed. Slowly but surely, just like Bass, she climbed down and placed both feet firmly upon the ground. As the pain dulled to an ache, Jane could not help but feel the hardest part of her evening still lay ahead as she drew a deep breath and carried herself out of the room with as much courage as she could muster. Something was bothering her friend and it was not the fact that Jane had insulted her pet.

Sensing Jane's approach, Maura glanced up from the bottle of Rothschild Pauillac she'd just opened. Expensive, the wine's aroma was that of mint and black current, causing Maura's mouth to water. Setting the bottle aside, she held Jane's gaze as the Detective approached, tentatively keeping one hand protectively on her side.

"Mar, we need to talk."

"I agree."

"Good. What's bothering you?" Jane asked bluntly and Maura opened her mouth, then closed it. Unable to maintain eye contact a moment longer, the shorter woman stepped back, glancing down, then to the side, then down again; anywhere but directly at Jane. "Maura!" Jane cried. "Just tell me already! You're scaring me."

Maura Isles heard the plea in Jane's tone, the fear bore from concern and knew she could not keep her thoughts, nor her feelings, from Jane any longer. Pouring herself a glass of the wine, although it had not had sufficient time to breath, she sipped it slowly, gathering her thoughts.

There were times when Maura would back away from confrontations, when she would swallow down her own thoughts and feelings in lieu of other people. Certain people had painted Maura with a very cruel brush – that in by doing things the way she did meant she did not care. In fact, Maura cared more than she ever let on. This, however, was not one of those times. It was time, as Jane would have said, to 'lay her cards on the table'.

"I kissed you. You returned the kiss." Maura's voice rang through the kitchen, echoing out across the living space beyond the counter. She looked to Jane, seeing the woman's eyes wide with surprise. Clearly, Maura realized, it was not what Rizzoli had been expecting to hear. "It won't happen again." Maura added then, pursing her lips together. The look on Jane's face then was unmistakable. Disappointment. Intrigued, Maura tilted her head to one side. "Unless, you would want it to. Happen again, that is. Would you?"

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"You're rambling."

"I'm feeling apprehensive, uncertain." Maura explained, wringing her hands together as she dipped her head. And because she had done so, she did not see the soft smile that caressed Jane's lips, nor did she see the younger woman take a step closer. It was not until she felt Jane's fingertips curl beneath her chin that the Medical Examiner opened her eyes, allowing herself to meet Jane's gaze.

Not a word was spoken as Jane Rizzoli bridged the distance between them. Having thought the kiss Maura had given her was nothing more than a hazy wishful-thinking dream, Jane had dismissed it that morning as she'd listened to the sounds of Maura rising and going about her daily ablutions. The woman had wanted nothing more than to go to Maura there and then and tell her about the dream she'd had, if only to gauge Maura's reaction. The few times the two women had joked about 'being attracted to one another' had sent Jane into what Maura would describe as tachycardia, just as closing the distance between them now was doing to her.

The sensation of Maura's lips against her own was en times as powerful as it had been previously, unmarred by sleepiness, by the ache she'd felt in her side. Nothing matter, nothing and no one except for Maura Isles. Their kiss deepened as Maura placed her arms tentatively around Jane's body, holding her closer, but not tighter. For Maura, it felt like coming home, like sunshine and happiness rolled into a ball that was Jane Rizzoli. Entwining her fingers through Jane's, Maura let her tongue slip past Jane's lips, eliciting a moan that matched the one Jane gave, although it was by no means as throaty as Jane's.

Taking her hands from Maura's, Jane slid her palms up Maura's back, over her shoulders and through those golden tresses she had always wanted to caress tenderly, pulling Maura's body closer to her own. It did not matter that the slightest touch of Maura's compact form sent a lightening bolt of pain through her, it was easily ignored as Maura's hand slipped about Jane's neck, their bodies locked together.

When the kiss ended, both women could not stop themselves from smiling like fools at one another, chests heaving, eyes locked together.

"Tell me," Jane rasped, "How are you feeling now?"

"A rush of hormones, endorphins, a euphoria. My heart rate has increased, my blood vessels are dilated and my whole body just feels so alive, although that would be due to the increase in oxygen circulating through my sys…" Maura was silenced as Jane's lips captured her own once again. Whatever it was that Maura felt, Jane was quite intent on making her feel it again.

…


End file.
